lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Brody Swan
Brody Swan is the son of Mathew, and Heather Swan making him a member of House Swan, and with the death of Jacob Swan he is the heir to House Swan. Brody has one one sibling in the form of Kendra Swan of whome is married to Derek Mountain of House Mountain and together those two have two children. Brody Swan has gained a reputation of having many women in his lfie, but he has never settled down enough to marry despite the numerous attempts by his father to arrange it. Brody has one bastard child named Jordin Wood of whome he raises as his own, and spoils beyong belief after his mother who was a prostitute died after being attacked. Brody Swan was born the second son of Mathew Swan of which put him behind only Jacob Swan in the inheritence of House Swan but as Jacob Swan was first nothing was really thought about Brody coming to the Lordship. Growing up he was close with his father and thus was emotionally distraught when his father fled the lands and left him, his mother, and sister alone where he would become raised by his uncle Charlie Swan. In this position his constant female companions became a problem for the house, and thus his uncle attempted twice to have him married off, of which the most public was the the attempt to marry him to Mycella of House Lannister but in both occasions his infidelity was something that the other houses could not accept. Brody Swan would take part in the Nortburg Tournament of 5120 and during this tournament he handled himself rather well, and for the first time in his life he felt like he had made his uncle proud of him. When a bastard child of his begin to be discussed in the streets he at first ignored the rumors but when the women died he went and picked the boy from the orphanage and brought him to stay in Swan Keep where the boy has grown into a perfectly skilled warrior that is becoming Brodys second in command in all things he does. Brody Swan would become heavily involved in the events of the Journey where as House Swan put themselves completely behind William Lovie III. it was Brody that joined with this head on become a loyal supporter of William and fighting in all the conflicts of the Journey and then taking part in the Tournament of 5125 where he went to the second round in one of the most famous tournaments in Lucerne history. Following his work in the Invasion of Wesbridge he was knighted, and during this time he legitimized his son Jordin thus allowing him to take on the surname of Swan. History Early History Whoring Heir to House Swan See Also : House Swan When Jacob fell during the Fall of Tree Hill he was elevated to a position of being the new heir. In this position his constant female companions became a problem for the house, and thus his father attempted twice to have him married off, of which the most public was the the attempt to marry him to Mycella of House Lannister but in both occasions his infidelity was something that the other houses could not accept. Jordin Snow When a bastard child of his begin to be discussed in the streets he at first ignored the rumors but when the women died he went and picked the boy from the orphanage and brought him to stay in Swan Keep where the boy has grown into a perfectly skilled warrior that is becoming Brodys second in command in all things he does. 'Return of Riley Scott' William travel to Forks on their way back to Lucerne from Fairmarket. On the boat ride back after a long talk with Morrigan, she takes matters into her own hands and finally reveals to William that she wants him in what ever way she can have him, and despite his marriage he sleeps with Leven. Arriving in Forks they are met on the docks by Charles Swan of whom they talk with for a time, but this ends when Riley Scott arrives alone on horseback, and wishes to return with them to Lucerne for a time. Riley reveals to him that Dan Scott is conspiring to make him and heir and he loves his family and doesn't want to see them come to harm through the menipulations of Dan Scott. Leven goes with William as he talks with Riley, and after Riley leaves with Thomas for a while he tells her that he is amazed at the changes in his son, and as they watch as he spends time with Thomas, and longs to see his three oldest sons become friends. Leven once again talks to Morrigan of whom congratulates her on gaining William in the way she did, and Leven shocked to know Morrigan knew begins to take Morrigan into her confidence revealing the arrangement she offered William and he seemingly agreed to. Family Members Relationships Dennis Yernese See Also : Dennis Yernese Category:House Swan Category:Italian Category:People Category:Human Category:Knight Category:Dragon Knight Category:People of Forks